Just Right
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Early!Klaine: Kurt and Blaine are making out and Blaine wants to make sure Kurt is comfortable. Luckily there has been someone in Blaine's life who has taught him to be caring, to connect, even if Blaine does not remember even the half of it, he remembers still the most important part.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

A/N: Just some early!Klaine excitement and fuzziness and warmth. I need it in my life, this is for all of you who do too. First new story in the new year. Yipee!

* * *

**Just Right**

Kurt's breathing is heavy, his chest heaving hard as if he is running down a street at full speed, his heart hammering, ... when in reality he is just lying here, on his bed, legs still – except for a slight excited squirm now and then - own mouth attached to Blaine's, the other boy hovering slightly over him, both boys still in their Dalton issued slacks and jumpers. Well, Kurt's is the cardigan actually.

Ties loose and shoes long discarded on the floor they had had plans to change completely into something more comfortable, especially since it is Friday and they won't have to put any Dalton related clothing back on until Monday morning, but then they had gotten carried away, it is so easy. One kiss had turned deep and then into two. Then more still. And with no one there to stop them ..., well, there is no one there to stop them.

They are alone, finally, after two weeks of cramped study halls and library dates the exams are over, and they do not have to _take_ time to be together, alone, they have it, hours of it, especially today. The rest of the Hummel family out for the whole afternoon, doing who knows what. Kurt does not care about the details too much, not today, not with Blaine right here with him. And still hours to have, together, until Friday Night Dinner with his family.

"Kurt," Blaine tries, coming up for air, but the boy under him pulls him back in persistently. But Blaine pulls back again, almost instantly, lips just having been able to seal over each others' and then already sliding apart again with a soft, quiet smacking sound.

Kurt is still breathing heavy from all the previous kissing as he brings out a questioning "Mmpf?"

Blaine leans down and presses a quick peck to Kurt's left cheek, "I just, ... you sounded ... off? Is everything okay?" They have made out quite a bit the last 17 days since they had first kissed, first become boyfriends, but never has Blaine heard Kurt ... quite like this.

And no matter how much Blaine had faked confidence before, before falling for Kurt, hard and fast in the end, that day, this is real, this boy here with him is kind and sweet and ... fragile, vulnerable, ... in ways only Blaine knows. So he has to make sure this is what they both want, that there is nothing wrong about any of this, for either of them.

So call him a careful fool, the expression Kurt finds on Blaine's face is open, warm, and caring.

Kurt smiles shyly, eyes avoiding Blaine's when he realizes what sounds he must have made for Blaine to grow slight worry inside, "Yeah. Yeah, um, it's, it's, I really, really love this. A lot."

"Good. Great!" Blaine answers with so much enthusiasm Kurt ducks his head down further, biting his lip, trying to hide the grin and flush all over his face from Blaine's eyes.

It about half worked Kurt suspects when he feels Blaine kiss his blush coloured cheeks, one after the other, slow and soft.

And just like that Kurt feels the excited tremble rise again, all through his body. And the words spill out without Kurt'S head getting any say, no editing rights, " Can you, can you come closer?"

"... closer?" Blaine frowns, expression full of surprise, their noses are after all still almost touching. Kurt had not let him far earlier.

As Kurt squeezes warmly with the hand resting against Blaine's hip Blaine lets out a surprised little breath of an "Ohhh," eyes widening somewhat.

This is when Kurt catches Blaine's gaze again, "You know, we ... we don't have to. I'm sorry, I was just ... I ..., feeling more of you would be ... I mean ... your lips are so soft and warm, it makes me want ..., I want to feel more of you."

And with the last word, Blaine himself suddenly feeling brave, Kurt allowing him to be so, Kurt finds himself pressed into the mattress, from head to toe, as Blaine – hands now buried in Kurt's hair, arms no longer holding their bodies apart – goes in for another kiss, and tangles their legs, Kurt's whole body tensing with an excited shiver as he lets out a shuddering breath, in the next moment rests their foreheads together, breathing out, "Blaine," – deep and warm, happy even more so than excited.

"Too heavy?" Blaine asks a little breathless himself. After all, excited and fuzzy as he may feel, dizzy really with excitement, he has no idea, yet, how it feels, Kurt lying with, on him like that, positions reversed. In only seven minutes and thirty-two seconds he will, but right now it has him not only excited but also a little worried, one thought persistently running through his head, something his great-grandma Maggie had told him once, probably more than once, but he remembers one special occasion especially fondly – it had always made him think she knew long before he had about him, about his passion for the way two men can love each other just as well as anyone.

_'Love is when it feels right for** two** people.' _

Blaine has no memory of all the days he had been dumped by his family with his great-grandma. They had spent their time together, more often than not, eating raspberries, and other fruits, plucked together fresh from her garden, had on the rainy days they could not spent out in the fresh air watched old black and white movies cuddled up on the couch together - Blaine, only almost five years old, commenting on how pretty some men looked dancing, and asking, eyes wide and open in curiosity, why those men who were best friends and even danced together could not kiss like they did with the women.

Blaine does not remember any of that, but he remembers what matters most. Blaine would never want to ask it too little, "Are you okay?"

Kurt smiles up at him, left hand stilling where it is buried in Blaine's hair, grip light and gentle on the strands feeling soft against Kurt's skin, his eyes are half-lidded with contentment, his gaze soft as he says, "I'm better than okay. And, ..." shaking his head lightly, smile warm as he lets out a soft sigh, he adds stilling and eyes firmly connecting with Blaine's - Kurt knows well how important it is to Blaine to make sure they do what they both want, both feel is right for _them_, - "... not too heavy. Just right."

* * *

A/N: ... also, I was totally envisioning Maggie Smith as Blaine's great-grandma. :) She is perfect for the part. In my head at least.


End file.
